Like a dream
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: [SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 10] Después de regresar al hotel, Victor se da cuenta de que Yuuri está distante y las dudas surgen en su cabeza. ¿Y si Yuuri ya no quiere estar comprometido con él? ¿Y si se ha arrepentido de regalarle el anillo?


_Sólo puedo decir que YoI me ha golpeado muy fuere. Tanto que después de más de un año sin publicar nada aquí estoy, con este pequeño y humilde oneshot. Ahora mismo tengo un miedo horrible, porque es un ship nuevo y en un fandom nuevo y DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, pero en fin, espero que os guste un poquito y, como siempre, gracias por leer._

* * *

Son casi las once de la noche cuando Victor y Yuuri entran en su habitación. Está convencido de que los otros entrenadores no comparten cuarto con sus patinadores, pero Yuuri y él no son como los demás.

No, los demás entrenadores no se han prometido con su patinador hace unas horas.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y observa a Yuuri quitándose la chaqueta y la bufanda para dejarlas encima de la cama. El japonés le mira de reojo y, agachado, comienza a rebuscar en su maleta. Desde que han entrado en el hotel apenas ha hablado. Para ser exactos, apenas ha hablado con él. Ha conversado entre susurros con Phichit y se ha despedido de los demás deseándoles buenas noches. Pero hacia él, sólo hay miradas furtivas.

Supone que a Yuuri le ha entrado esa timidez que él tanto adora y que le encantaría que conservara siempre.

—Yuuri, ¿qué es lo que buscas? —le pregunta al final, despojándose ahora él de la chaqueta y la bufanda, colocándolas también en el lecho.

—Mi bóxer —musita sin levantar la cabeza de la ropa que ha ido sacando.

—Puedes coger unos míos si no los encuentras.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclama incorporándose de un salto.

—¿Por qué no? Nadie se va a enterar —musita acercándose a él sonriendo—. Y te prometo que están limpios.

—Victoooor —reniega prácticamente gimoteando.

—Está bien, está bien —Se agacha y ahora es él quien busca entre la ropa revuelta, hasta que, finalmente, lo encuentra—. Aquí tienes —le dice ofreciéndole la ropa interior, junto a una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal.

—Estaba a punto de encontrarlo —se queja con un soplido mientras coge la ropa y Victor hace un esfuerzo enorme para no ponerse a reír de lo infantil que ha sonado esa frase de Yuuri.

—Venga, dúchate antes de que se haga más tarde. Yo lo haré después.

El patinador afirma con la cabeza y se dirige al cuarto de baño que se encuentra en la habitación.

—Y Yuuri —le interrumpe antes de que cierre la puerta—. Si vamos a casarnos, debería acostumbrarte a que mi ropa es tu ropa, y que lo tuyo es lo mío —comenta alegre mostrándole el anillo dorado que lleva en la mano.

Las mejillas de Yuuri enrojecen a gran velocidad mientras comienza a balbucear incoherencias y se encierra finalmente.

A los pocos segundos Victor se tumba en la cama y suspira cerrando los ojos. Hace tiempo que no le nota tan distante… ¡meses en realidad! Y todo ha empezado desde que se han ido del bar después de decir que estaban comprometidos.

¿Se está arrepintiendo Yuuri del regalo tan maravilloso que le ha hecho? ¿Ya no quiere pasar la vida con él? Está seguro de que Yuuri siente lo mismo que él… Pero...

Y si…

Y si Yuuri realmente no le quiere…

No.

No. Repite tocándose la mano en busca del anillo. No le hace falta abrir los ojos para saber cómo es; lo ha memorizado en esas escasas horas. Al principio le ha parecido extraño sentirlo en el dedo, pero ahora es como si siempre lo hubiese llevado.

Victor está acostumbrado a ver y a sentir el amor en las personas que lo han acompañado a lo largo de su vida. Es por eso que está convencido de que el amor que le profesa Yuuri es diferente. Es real, tangible y, al igual que el suyo, ha evolucionado a lo largo de esos meses, llegando hasta donde se encuentran ahora; con un anillo en ambas manos.

Pero... y si...

—¿Victor?

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con el rostro de Yuuri, quien, despojado de las gafas, le mira preocupado.

Y si…

No le quiere…

—Yuuri —musita cogiéndole de las mejillas.

—Victor, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás temblando.

—Yuuri, ¿me quieres?

Una pregunta. Directa. Sin miedo.

Oh, no, eso es mentira. Con miedo, con mucho miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? Tú sabes que…

—Respóndeme, por favor, Yuuri… —Sin darse cuenta le acaricia el rostro con los dedos temblorosos y, es entonces, cuando ve el anillo resplandeciendo en su mano. Y comprende —y tanto que lo comprende—, que en esa joya está la respuesta escrita sin necesidad de palabras.

Que por supuesto que Yuuri Katsuki quiere a Victor Nikiforov.

—Victor, yo… —el patinador intenta hablar entre tartamudeos y Victor se siente como un imbécil por ponerle en una situación así y justo la noche antes de la gran final.

—Perdóname, Yuuri —le pide rodeándole con las brazos con fuerza—. Perdóname —repite dándole suaves besos por el cabello—. No me hagas caso, no hace falta que me respondas. No hace falta.

Durante unos largos minutos ambos se quedan callados y, gracias a la ayuda de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri pegado al suyo, poco a poco consigue recuperar la compostura.

—Victor, tú sabes que… —habla entre susurros, separándose de él.

—Shhh —le interrumpe poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. Lo sé, Yuuri, no hace falta que me lo digas —asegura con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Te he dejado solo unos cinco minutos… no lo entiendo —acaba confesando bajando la mirada.

—Que soy idiota, eso es lo que pasa —Victor le coge de las manos y las entrelaza sin dudarlo, intentando que los miedos infundados que ha sentido no acaben ahora en Yuuri.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor, Victor. No me ocultes algo porque pienses que soy débil.

—Sabes que nunca he pensado que seas débil…

—Demuéstramelo —le exige con una desafiante mirada y Victor no puede evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo hacia la persona que ama.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —accede. Nervioso, se despeina el flequillo con una mano y suspira sin saber por dónde empezar—. No te enfades, de acuerdo —comienza—, pero cuando hemos regresado de cenar en el bar te he visto distante y no has hablado conmigo durante el camino ni en la habitación y he pensado que… he creído que… —Victor se toca la nuca con una mano y después vuelve a revolverse el pelo—, que te habías arrepentido de regalarme el anillo, que ya no querías…

—Shhhh —le silencia ahora Yuuri con un dedo en sus labios—. No sigas, ni que se te ocurra seguir.

Victor le observa con los ojos abiertos como platos y obedece sin dudarlo.

—¿Sabes lo que es creer que estás viviendo continuamente en un sueño?

Sin saber si tiene permiso para hablar o no, Victor niega con la cabeza.

—Yo sí —prosigue colocando las manos en sus rodillas—. Desde que viniste a Hasetsu, desde que apareciste desnudo delante de mí asegurando que serías mi entrenador. Desde ese día creo que estoy soñando y que el día menos pensado me despertaré en mi habitación, con mi carrera de patinador acabada, con las paredes cubiertas de pósters con tu rostro y que volverás a ser inalcanzable para mí.

—Yuuri… —susurra sin saber qué decir.

—Es todo demasiado perfecto, Victor. ¡Mi vida nunca ha sido así! —exclama levantándose de la cama—. No estoy acostumbrado a ser la prioridad de alguien, ni a que me miren como tú lo haces, ni a sentir tanto amor y…

Victor se levanta también y con suavidad se coloca detrás para rodearle la cintura con sus brazos. Ahora que el patinador se está desahogando no piensa interrumpirle, pero no puede evitar darle su apoyo.

—Tengo miedo, Victor —continua relajando su cuerpo contra el del ruso—. Tengo miedo de perder mañana, de que veas lo patético que soy, de que me abandones, de que te quedes en Rusia. Pero sobre todo, de despertarme y que nada de esto haya sido real.

No le hace mirarle a la cara para saber que Yuuri está llorando. Cuanto se odia a sí mismo en ese momento. Poco a poco, Victor se mueve para quedarse delante de él y, cuando ve las silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, las limpia con sus dedos.

—Ven conmigo —le pide en voz baja mientras le coge de la mano.

Sin prisas le ayuda a tumbarse en la cama y después se quita la ropa quedándose en ropa interior. A continuación se coloca junto a él, los tapa con la sábana y se quedan cara a cara.

—¿No tienes frío, Victor?

—Contigo a mi lado, eso es imposible —musita sonriendo—. Necesito que escuches bien lo que voy a decirte y que nunca lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo? —Victor se acerca con cuidado hacia su cuerpo y le coge otra vez de las manos—. Lo que estás sintiendo, lo que estás viviendo Yuuri, es real. Yo soy real y mi amor hacia ti es real.

—Pero…

—Yuuri… es mi turno… —replica con cariño—. Sé que lo sabes, pero necesito que lo comprendas. Que esto no es un sueño —con suavidad mueve sus piernas y las entrelaza con las del patinador—, que te mereces haber llegado a la final porque eres un gran patinador —poco a poco una de sus manos sube por la espalda de Yuuri—, y que pase lo que pase mañana, tú y yo estaremos juntos. Me quedaré a tu lado y no me iré nunca.

—¿Lo prometes? —le pregunta, ahora con los rostros prácticamente pegados.

—Lo prometo.

Y con ternura, Victor le da un suave beso en los labios, cerrando de esa forma una promesa que está más que dispuesto a cumplir.

—Te quiero, Yuuri Katsuki —le susurra en el oído—. Y, si me lo permites, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Yuuri se abraza de nuevo a él y, en esta ocasión, es él quien lo besa con todo el amor que le profesa.

En dos días sabrán si todos esos meses de entrenamiento han dado su fruto y Yuuri acaba consiguiendo la medalla de oro. Sin embargo, esa noche, tanto Yuuri como Victor se sienten ganadores. Tienen una joya dorada en sus manos, y también, todo el amor que una persona puede desear.

El que se tienen el uno por el otro.


End file.
